


恶魔幼崽的错误养成方法

by MaliceFleur



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceFleur/pseuds/MaliceFleur
Summary: 这是DV生N前提的亲情向，时间线不按官方三人互相迫害但我觉得会HE的日常短篇（？）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	恶魔幼崽的错误养成方法

【奇怪的母子】

Fortuna作为一个小地方，有什么新鲜事情总会传的很快。那对奇怪的母子虽然行踪低调还随便住进了一个郊外的废弃房子里，但还是引起了教团的Omega保护协会注意。

太可怜了一定是被Alpha抛弃掉、身无分文住在那种地方孩子怎么办呀、单身一个Omega很容易被盯上的吧之类的议论八卦在坊间流传，同情心泛滥的协会成员上门之前也是这样想的。

“我不是Omega。”

那个高大的男人冷冰冰的眼神令见多识广的Omaga也打起了寒战，她吓得打起了退堂鼓，但是瞄到男人怀里的那个可怜孩子时还是把要说的话说完：“可是先生......你家的孩子明显是Alpha呀。而且只要是单身育儿的Omega，教团每月都会提供一定的援助费......只要把这个表格......填了就、就好。”

尽管很奇怪这个男人身上并没有Omega的味道，但这个世上只有AO结合才能生出Alpha，而那个小小婴儿身上散发的绝对是Alpha的味道，作为Omega的协会成员她绝对不会搞错。

维吉尔低头思考了几秒，他看着怀内脆弱得像个人类的尼禄最终决定接下了那张可疑的表格。

太弱了，要不是这个麻烦他根本不用跟人类打交道。

“记得拿现金来。”最后维吉尔对那个似乎在瑟瑟发抖的矮个子Omega说。

【尼禄】

他和但丁的孩子为什么是Alpha这点他也不清楚，但毫无疑问他和但丁都不是人类第二性别意义上的ABO中任何一种。这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟他们是恶魔和人类的混血儿。

尼禄又哭起来了，可能是陌生人的声音吵醒了他也可能只是单纯的饿了。维吉尔解开了上衣的扣子，仿如闻到奶香的饥饿幼兽，哭闹的婴儿马上安静下来默默进食。片刻后填饱了肚子的尼禄再次熟睡在他的胸前，亮晶晶的口水弄湿了他衣服的领口。

软弱的东西无法接受母乳以外的食物，维吉尔曾经试过直接把血喂给孩子，据他感知他的血毫无疑问蕴含的魔力更为强大。可惜尼禄并不领情，并且上吐下泻好几天差点死掉。维吉尔一度认为这个不是从胎衣而是从蛋壳诞生的生物应该是个小怪物，它虽不至于像魔界里那些幼小魔物一样转眼长大，无所谓父母自生自灭地活着，但至少不应该跟人类一样脆弱到需要24小时的看护。

但很明显，尼禄不比维吉尔和但丁小时候更强大，维吉尔觉得都是因为但丁太弱了。为了复仇他等不及尼禄长大，可是现在尼禄无法离开他。最终他决定在此隐姓埋名一段时间，只是一小段时间。

【7岁的尼禄】

拥有跟母亲一样银白色头发的小尼禄今天很快乐，因为有熟人阿姨上门跟他玩，还告诉他以后要去学校了可以跟很多小朋友玩。

很多小朋友，尼禄心想，太棒了他从来没有见过其他的小朋友。

他看向了母亲，眼神里充满了恳求。

“吉尔维先生，教会的学校环境很棒，老师和学生都非常友善。你要是担心的话可以在家长开放日去参观一下......”

经过这几年不算多的接触，这位小个子的Omega协会成员已经不再太害怕维吉尔了，只要她千万别试图介绍其他Alpha或者对其的教育方式有所疑问，那么这位冷冰冰的单身母亲还算得上友善。

“妈妈......我想跟其他小孩玩。我保证不会惹麻烦的。”尼禄搓着手有点紧张地看向维吉尔。

“学校不是去玩的，你要搞清楚这点，尼禄。”

“我也会努力学习的！”小男孩努力点着头说。

他要学会独立，学校虽然比魔界差点但还算合适，维吉尔想着点点头说：“好吧，别忘记你说的话。如果你不考第一的话就不要继续上学。”

旁边的人类女性只得忍住了说出这不合规矩也不合人性的话语，然后她跟维吉尔一家道别，“再见了吉尔维先生，有什么需要的话记得联系协会。拜拜尼禄，阿姨会想念你的。”

【三个小伙伴】

尼禄走进了他家的地下室，比起残旧又狭小的房子，尼禄更喜欢在相对宽敞没有家具的地下室玩耍。

“嘿，我要上学了！我会交很多朋友了。”他兴奋地大叫，“不过我不会忘了你们的！”尼禄分别摸了一下他宠物的脑袋，“对了，我可以叫上新朋友跟你们玩。”

“你不能叫他们一起玩。”

尼禄回头看见维吉尔出现在地下室，他身后嘈杂的吠叫马上安静了下来。

“可是，为什么？”

“别告诉其他人多余的事情，你会惹上麻烦的。而且它只是恶魔，你的陪练，不是你的朋友。”

“才不是！”小孩气鼓鼓地反驳，“我都告诉过你很多次，他们是火红脑袋、闪电小子、冰雪球球，我给他们起名字了！他们是我的伙伴。反正......你又不跟我玩。”

维吉尔看着闹别扭的尼禄，简直像极了小时候的但丁，即使买了很多优秀的书籍给他看，起名水平还是那么烂。 ** **他一点都不像我。**** 维吉尔再次有了这样的念头。

“上去睡觉了，尼禄。”他牵起了尼禄的手，向楼梯走去。

“可是，现在很早啊。”

“我要告诉你一些上学之前要记住的事，包括有什么不能随便说出去。”

尼禄回头恋恋不舍地跟趴在地上的小伙伴告别，然后抓紧了母亲的手问：“那今晚有睡前故事吗？”

“看你记得快不快。”

【第一天放学】

尼禄回家后发现维吉尔并不在，这是常有的事情。他的母亲有一把神奇的武器可以开出奇怪的洞，然后维吉尔就会消失在里面，若干时间后又会回来。他的宠物也是母亲从洞里带回来给他的，尼禄小时候经常哭闹着要跟母亲一起去。

“不行，等你变强了再说。”维吉尔从来都是拒绝他的。

他的母亲告诉他必须要找到祖父的力量，必须要变得更强。

“我的祖父是谁？爸爸也在洞里吗？”幼小的尼禄曾经这样问过，可是维吉尔沉默了很久，最后告诉他说：“你不需要爸爸。”

尼禄坐到桌子前，拿出了新发的书本和作业。他仍然记得维吉尔跟他说过的话，如果考不到第一的话就不能去上学。

可是他感到又饿又沮丧而无法集中精神在学习上，虽然只有一天，尼禄也知道了很多以前不知道的事情。学校没有他想象的那样好，只有午餐很好吃可是又不提供晚餐。

为什么妈妈还不回来？尼禄托着腮坐着椅子上，无法够着地的两条腿乱晃着。他记得虽然母亲经常留下他一个人在家，但是总会在他需要的时候出现，小时候有一次他跑到河边玩差点溺水他都快以为自己要死了，母亲却突然出现把他救了上来。为什么现在却迟迟不出现呢，尼禄想着今天在学校发生的事情觉得糟糕透了。

【隐瞒】

维吉尔回来的时候满意地看见尼禄似乎在桌子前学习，但很快他发现那个孩子面前的作业一笔未动。

“你在浪费时间，尼禄。”

“你回来了，好晚。”尼禄把抓着的笔放下，低下头嘀咕着：“我好饿。”

维吉尔绕过去坐在尼禄的对面，“厨房有吃的，为什么不去拿。”

“我告诉过你的，我不想吃那些东西。而且别的小孩根本不会吃，今天我提起来他们都不知道那是什么！”

维吉尔皱起了眉，“别一天到晚都想着吃外面那些好看的东西，那只会让你变得虚弱，挑食只会让你变得又矮又瘦。”他想起了曾经无意中看到的一叠叠披萨外卖盒，还有各种甜腻没营养的东西，他绝对不会让尼禄也变成那样。

“......”尼禄知道他不应该反对他那永远正确的母亲，只得默默走去厨房把维吉尔留下的食物拿出来。

维吉尔从来不跟他一起吃饭，下厨的时候只会做尼禄的份。尼禄一直没有想过这有什么问题，直到今天为止。

“第一天上学怎样，听得懂吗。”维吉尔放缓了语气问，尽量无视儿子那张不情不愿吞下碗里食物皱着的脸。

“嗯。我听得懂。”尼禄点点头，“可是......”

“可是什么？”

“没有什么。”尼禄吃完最后一口，跳下了椅子。“我想回房间做作业了。”

“别对我说谎。”维吉尔敲敲桌子，“你知道会有什么后果的。”

尼禄转过身来，可是依旧低着头。“他们不想跟我做朋友......”

维吉尔冷笑了一下，“我早说过了我让你上学又不是让你玩过家家。”

“可是他们还嘲笑我！”尼禄一下抬起头，表情愤怒可双眼却隐约蓄上了水光，“他们说我没有父亲......”

“呵，又是这种无聊的事情。尼禄，你忘记我怎么告诉你的吗？”

“我说了！我跟他们说我又不需要爸爸，可是他们说没有人会不需要爸爸。而且他们说很多的话我都不懂，我不明白。”

“好了，别理他们。你只要专心读书就够了，要是有人敢欺负你，你就......”

“他们都没我力气大。”尼禄摇摇头，“可是，我的爸爸去哪了？他真的是坏人吗他抛弃我们了吗？”

“尼禄，你想见到你的父亲吗？”维吉尔平静地问。

尼禄一下子变得精神起来了，“我真的会见到他吗？我想见他！我想要跟其他人一样！他们都说他们爸爸会带他们出去玩，买好吃的和好看的衣服，只有我没有！”

“看来你真的很喜欢生活在人类里面......”维吉尔自语着，可尼禄根本没听懂，他扑到母亲的怀里，“我什么时候能见他？他会愿意和我们一起生活吗？”

“再过一段时间吧，正好我也找到线索了。”维吉尔摸上了尼禄小小的后脑勺，说不上是失望还是不舍，可能这就是时机吧，他想。

“可是为什么之前你都不告诉我？我讨厌你......”得到母亲难得温柔安抚的尼禄不自觉把委屈发泄出来，他哭着鼻子说：“不然他们就不会说我是怪胎了，也不和我玩。”

“要是你不愿意那就不要在这里上学。”

“不要。虽然很多家伙都很坏，可姬莉叶不一样她很好！”

“你交到了朋友？”维吉尔把尼禄抱起放到腿上，抹去了他脸上的泪水。

尼禄点点头，“她愿意跟我玩，还跟我聊天。”

“那就好，现在去把作业做了。”尼禄环住维吉尔的脖子不想下去做作业，他还想告诉母亲更多他们聊的事情，还想问以后他们和爸爸会像姬莉叶家一样每天坐在一起吃饭，然后一起散步吗。不过很明显维吉尔不会让他继续撒娇，他只得乖乖去房间做作业了。

【前兆】

尼禄捧着一碗水兴冲冲地跑进地下室，他迫不及待想做个实验，实验这个词还是昨天在课堂上学的呢。

“冰雪球球，帮我冷冻一下这个！”他把手中的碗推到他的宠物面前，三个脑袋凑上来嗅了嗅，甚至想伸出舌头舔舔，可是身后的锁链限制住它的行动。

“不，不是给你吃的。”尼禄打了一下其中一个伸长的脑袋。“弄点冰出来。”

浑身变成蓝色的宠物朝碗里喷出一阵寒冷的气息，马上把碗和里面的液体冻在了地上。

“不是这样的，冻过头了！”尼禄想把冰弄碎，可是冻得太牢固了。他想了想，“火红脑袋，该你出场啦。慢慢地，慢慢地加热它。”

他的宠物摇了摇尾巴，把身体变成了红色，小口地喷出了一片火焰。

“停、停！就是现在！”尼禄拿起了地上的碗，掏出了勺子把里面的冰块搅碎。

“它成功了，这就是水果冰沙！”尼禄尝了一口，凉凉的甜甜的，他从来没有吃过这样的东西。夏天到了他总是听起同学说起冰沙冰棍什么的，他不知道那是什么。姬莉叶告诉他是用冰和果汁做的甜品，并且邀请他可以到她家尝尝。可是尼禄没有去，他不知道维吉尔会不会答应。姬莉叶还说家里有冰箱的话也可以自己做，尼禄家没有冰箱也没有一切现代应该有的电器因为他的母亲觉得不需要也没有多余的钱买。可是尼禄想到一个方法，他觉得自己简直太聪明了，可惜不能告诉姬莉叶。他在路边摘了点不知名的水果，把它们做成果汁再加点水，然后就可以让他能干的宠物加工一下。

“太棒了！”尼禄等不及想告诉他母亲这个伟大的发明，他走出了地下室，看到在客厅读书的维吉尔。今天母亲没有去洞的另一边，尼禄很高兴。

“妈妈，尝尝这个！你要猜猜我是怎么做出来的吗？”

尼禄把碗递到维吉尔面前，得意洋洋地等待母亲惊讶的表情。

可是维吉尔只看了一眼，就只说了一句“我不喜欢吃甜的。”

“可是，”尼禄失望极了，他还想再说点什么就被打断——“好了尼禄，玩耍的时间过了。今天不用上学，我们就开始训练吧。”

维吉尔放下书，站了起来。

尼禄撇撇嘴，他走到客厅的一侧，想要把挂在墙上的木剑拿下来。

“今天我们不用这个。”维吉尔走了过来，他递给尼禄一把冷冰冰的东西。

尼禄吓了一跳，他接过来左右仔细看了看，那确实是一把货真价实的短剑。

“妈妈？它好锋利的样子。”

“刀剑当然是越锋利越好。”维吉尔观察了一下尼禄惊疑不定的表情，但至少没有害怕。很好，他想。“到地下室去，尼禄。”

尼禄拿着短剑跟着母亲返回了地下室，他总有种不好的预感。

维吉尔把锁着Cerberus的锁链解开，他把看上去还很幼小的恶魔提起来，Cerberus马上吓得瑟瑟发抖。

“这个体型刚好。”他把那只可怜的恶魔扔到地上，对尼禄说：“跟以前的训练一样，用我教给你的所有招式和技巧战胜它。”

可是尼禄依旧站在那里一动不动。

“你在犹豫什么。”

尼禄看了看手中的短剑，又看了看地上的Cerberus，“可这不是木剑，伤到它们怎么办？”

男孩看见他的母亲对他笑了笑，向他走了过来。

“你要是能杀了它，那么你就能见到你的爸爸。”维吉尔在他的耳边低声说。

尼禄露出难以置信的表情，“不！我怎么可能这样做！”

维吉尔朝Cerberus发出指令，“攻击。”

Cerberus向它的小主人发出一道闪电，可是有点打偏。

“有趣，看来你真的认主了，明明连话都不会说。”维吉尔拔出阎魔刀朝它指了指，“给我认真点，不然......”

“不要，妈妈！”尼禄崩溃地大哭起来，面对迎面袭来的火焰都忘记了躲避。

“废物。”维吉尔冷哼一声，只是一瞬间，他拔出了的阎魔刀又收回去，那道火焰马上消失无踪，同时Cerberus也摔倒在地上。

一切是发生得那么快，尼禄眼睁睁看着他的火红脑袋、闪电小子和冰雪球球倒在地上一动不动，很快又像一阵青烟般消失了仿佛从未存在过。

“他们......去哪了？”尼禄浑身都僵硬了。

“消失了。这就是恶魔死了的下场。”

“......”

维吉尔看着那幼小的脸庞爬上绝望的神情，“怎么了，尼禄。你要挑战我吗？”

男孩吓了一跳，回过神来竟发现自己手中的短剑不知不觉中已经朝母亲指去。

“啊啊啊啊！”尼禄丢下了手中的短剑，发了狂般地跑出地下室，他听到母亲在身后用冷酷的声音说：“没有力量你就无法保护任何东西，尼禄。”

只有七岁的尼禄希望刚刚发生的一切都是假的，可他依旧看见客厅桌上放着那碗冰沙，里面早已经融化成甜腻的糖水。

【得到与失去】

“你要上学，不许迟到。”维吉尔看着躲在被窝里的尼禄，“不然以后就别去了。”

从被窝里冒出一颗乱糟糟的脑袋，尼禄的双眼红肿得几乎睁不开，他抓紧被子的一角，咬紧牙关终于开口叫出来：“我讨厌你，我恨你！你根本不爱我，我不想再呆在这里了！”

“很好。你的愿望都会实现的，尼禄。”维吉尔冷淡地回答，然后就走出了卧室。

男孩望着母亲背影，生气地再次钻进床里。不知过了多久，他觉得饿了，眼睛也很不舒服，于是终于下了床。

尼禄在浴室洗了脸，他感觉到房子只有他一个。果然他找了一圈，母亲早就不在屋里。已经快到中午了，不知道学校会不会通知母亲，尼禄从来没试过逃课，感到有点后悔。

他草草在厨房里找了点东西垫肚子，他抱在膝盖坐在沙发上，无事可干也不想干任何事。尼禄突然注意起客厅角落的书架，他想起了母亲喜欢看书。要是我把他的书都扔了会怎样？烧掉？扔到水里？尼禄突然有了报复的想法，他走到书架边拿起一本书，是一本他没兴趣的诗集。他把它扔到了地上，又拿起一本，却是他喜欢的故事书。尼禄想起有一段时间他经常缠着母亲要在睡前念给自己听，想着想着他又有点怀念以前还跟母亲一起睡觉的时光。他开始想念母亲的怀抱和温暖的气味，可是凭什么他就要失去他的小宠物？

因为那是恶魔吗？尼禄想起在学校老师说的，斯巴达和恶魔的故事。

不对，斯巴达好像也是恶魔。但他是好的恶魔，火红脑袋、闪电小子和冰雪球球也是好的恶魔，它们从来没有伤害过人。

尼禄想不明白，难道是我的错吗？他想起母亲那句冷冰冰的“废物”又想哭了，他决定放弃报复的计划，他讨厌母亲但不想母亲讨厌他。

尼禄坐在书架前不停睡着又睡醒，最后一睁眼窗外已经完全黑了下来。尼禄站起来，看向时钟时吓了一跳：居然这么晚了，可母亲依旧没有回来。

尼禄有点害怕，他把屋里的灯全点着了。

在厨房里找到了一个箱子，尼禄发现里面有一些饼干，可母亲从来没告诉过他。不知道吃了母亲会不会生气，尼禄抱着一堆饼干回到客厅边吃边等待着。

有点不对劲，即使尼禄再迟钝也感到不对劲了，指针已经过了12时，他的母亲虽然经常不在家，但怎样也会在晚上回来监督他睡觉。

难道遇到什么危险了吗，在洞的另一边。尼禄越发感到担忧，是别的恶魔吗，比母亲更强大的存在。

现在要睡觉了，尼禄对自己说再怎么想也没用，要是明天起不来继续迟到老师一定会叫家长去的。

可要是明天母亲依旧不出现怎么办？

尼禄为这可怕的想象慌乱了起来，他只得留在客厅盯着大门等待时间一分一秒过去。

不知过了多久，尼禄的眼皮已经打起架来，他突然听到门外传来急促的脚步声。

“妈妈！”他惊喜地站起来。

【寻找】

就是这里，那通突如其来电话里面说的地址。该死的，维吉尔你究竟计划着什么？

这栋偏僻又其貌不扬的小房子布满了强大恶魔所下的禁咒，久违又熟悉的气味，属于他那消失多年不见的兄长。

“维吉尔，不出来欢迎一下你远路而来的弟弟吗？”但丁一脚踢开那扇破旧的木门，冲到了房子里。里面开着灯，有一个小小黑影逃向二楼，很明显是别的什么东西。但丁跳上了二楼，一下子抓住了那个小家伙。

“你是谁？”但丁皱着眉看着试图挣扎咬他的小孩。

“我才要问你，为什么半夜闯进我家？放开我，你这个坏人！”

“这是你家？”

“当然了！放开，放开我！”

但丁头疼地把小孩放在地上，可是没有松开手，“你认识维吉尔吗，他在哪里？”

“我不知道你说的谁。”小鬼恶狠狠地说。但丁这才发现那小鬼有着一头银发，样子还挺可爱的。“你真的不认识？他也有一头银发呢。”

“......”那孩子突然用一种奇怪的眼神打量着他，“你的头发也是银色。但我不知道维吉尔是谁。”

“好吧，你总不会告诉我你是一个人住这里的吧，小鬼。”

“我和妈妈一起住。你要找他吗？你要做什么。”

“放轻松，我不是来找你麻烦的。我只是想找个人而已，你妈妈叫什么名字？”

尼禄半信半疑看着眼前这个可疑的男人，“我妈妈叫吉......”他突然变了脸色，“你说要找的人是叫维吉尔吗，你和他是什么关系？”

“你这小子是想审问我吗，好了好了他是我哥哥，失去了踪迹好几年，前天给我打电话说要我来这里，别的什么也没说。我真的受够了他，我有很重要的事情找他。只要你告诉我，我一定不会再打扰你们家。”

“那你叫什么名字。”那小孩盯着他问。“我叫但丁。话说你自己呢，问人名字之前要先报家门啊。”

“尼禄。其他的事情我也不清楚，你等我妈妈回来再说吧。”

但丁看出那小鬼肯定隐瞒了什么，但也没办法。在这里能感受到维吉尔生活过的强烈气息，却明白他不在这里。

“现在这么晚了，你妈妈在哪里？”但丁松开了按住小孩的手，“你不会骗我吧？”

“我没有。我在等他回来。”

“好吧，这么晚？你要上学吗？”

尼禄点点头，但丁发现这孩子双眼红肿着，寻思难不成之前哭过？这么晚一个小孩在家也是有点惨，可是真奇怪他到底跟维吉尔有什么关系？

“嗯......那你爸爸呢？”但丁甚至有个大胆的猜想，可是又觉得太超过了。

“我也在等他回来。我要睡觉了，你别来烦我。”叫尼禄的小孩一下子窜到一个房间里迅速关上了房门。

这孩子身手还挺敏捷的。但丁边想着边下了楼，他看向客厅角落的书架，实际上现在他还有一件事要做。

“客厅书架，顶层左边第二本。”这是他哥哥挂断电话前说的最后一句话，完全无视了自己那边激动的呼叫。

但丁把那本书抽了出来，翻了翻，里面夹住一个白色的信封。

【父亲】

尼禄其实差不多一整晚没睡着，他提心吊胆地听着下面男人的动静，直到熬不住终于睡下。当他听到门外传来了敲门声时吓得一个激灵马上醒了过来，他问：“是谁？”

尼禄多么希望是母亲的声音，可惜不是。

“是我，虽然不知道你几点上学可是我猜你应该起来了。”

尼禄来到客厅的时候，看见男人坐在沙发上望着他。不知道怎地他觉得男人看他的眼神好像有点微妙的变了。

“你要吃早餐吗？可这里只有一些饼干，要我出去买吗？”

“不需要，妈妈告诉我不要吃陌生人的东西。”

但丁沉默了一会，他再问：“那你先吃点饼干再上学？”

“我不上学，我要等妈妈回来。”

“尼禄......”男人的脸色也不好，看上去似乎昨晚也没有睡觉，“你其实不知道你妈妈去哪了吧？”

“要你管。你什么时候走？”银发的男孩坐在另一边的椅子上，瞪着他。

“看来我们都要等人，不如先凑合着过一阵子？”但丁故作轻松地耸耸肩，“我真的要饿死了，不如我带你——”

“维吉尔又不是我的妈妈！你别赖着在这里！”尼禄站起来，朝他大叫着，“他会回来的，这里又不是你的家，我要告诉委员会阿姨还有老师还有......”说着说着小孩就大哭起来，但丁吓得手足无措，他只得举起双手，“好了好了，我不会勉强你的，可是......最后了你能告诉我你妈妈叫什么名字吗？”

“吉......尔维。”尼禄抽泣着说。

但丁点点头，他继续说：“你妈妈是不是个子高高，跟你一样的发色，喜欢穿蓝色的衣服，有一把又细又长的刀，名字叫阎魔刀？”

“你，你真的知道？你居然知道那把刀。”尼禄终于不哭了，他看向但丁，“你真的是妈妈的弟弟吗？那你知道他去哪里了吗？”他瞪大了双眼，充满着期待望向但丁。

可是不知为什么，男人神情突然变得尴尬起来，“哦......我忘记了这个......”他拿起了桌子上的饼干，放到嘴里一边吃一边含糊不清地说：“抱歉，尼禄。我......之前对你说谎了，我其实不是维吉尔的弟弟。哈哈，当然不是了。”

“你为什么要说谎？反正我也不管，我只想知道妈妈去哪了。”

“尼禄，我很希望我能告诉你，不过......”但丁叹了口气，他似乎想了很久才把一封白色的信封从怀里掏出来，“我觉得还是让你看完这个才讨论比较好。”

尼禄接过了信封，他打开来看见了居然是母亲的字迹，他激动得快要跳起来，可下一瞬间他就如坠冰窖般停住了呼吸——因为那只有短短的十几个字：

“但丁：

他是你的儿子，照顾好他。

维吉尔”

【离开】

“尼禄，今天我们必须走了，而且要静悄悄的。我真的受够了那些什么破协会什么教团学校的追问了，他们看样子简直想要把我关起来。”但丁对着二楼叫嚷着，可惜那个孩子根本没有出来的意思。他弯着腰把行李再清点了一遍，把又重又占地方的几本书拿了出来。

真搞笑，他心想。搞得好像还有人会想看那些书一样。

他掸了掸身上的灰尘，走到楼上了推开小卧室的房门。

“尼禄......”但丁坐到床边，那小孩背对着他看着窗外的风景发呆。

“抱歉啊，我在这里无法正常工作，那样我们也没钱吃饭也没法上学......”尼禄依旧一言不发，但丁只得继续说：“我保证即使在我的事务所，维吉尔也绝对找得到我们好吗，毕竟他连我事务所的电话都搞到了。只要他想的话。”

“为什么他不要我了？”尼禄转过头盯着但丁问，那个早上以来他一直不肯跟但丁说一句话，谢天谢地现在终于说话了但丁心想。

“他没有不要你，我想。”但丁知道这根本安慰不了任何人，可他只能说：“他只是要做的别的事情去了。对他来说很重要的事。”

“所以我一点也不重要对吗？”尼禄说着又带上了哭腔，但丁看着他一直没有消下去的红肿双眼心里也难受起来，“不是的，当然不是。”他都愿意把你生下来了。

“可他之前说我是废物。”男孩委屈地哭起来了。

“天，他就是那样的，你不用放在心上。以前他也经常骂我各种什么的......”但丁想为尼禄擦去眼泪，却被一把打开。

“可你也抛弃了我们。”男孩冷冷地说，“我才不会叫你爸爸。”

“我没有......”但丁下意识地反驳，不过最后他沮丧地低下头：“我不会要求你的，你甚至可以叫我的名字，随你喜欢。”

“你讨厌他也讨厌我，对不对。”

“不是，我爱你。孩子，别哭了好吗？”

尼禄再次躲过了对方的手，“那你爱妈妈吗？你们为什么不在一起，为什么不结婚？”

结婚？但丁被这个词吓得眼皮一跳，他只得说：“尼禄，大人之间的事情很复杂，总之，以后我会跟你解释的。”当然，以后的事情以后再说。

“你现在不解释的话我就不走。”尼禄皱着眉头瞪着他。

天啊， ** **这孩子还真像他**** ，但丁心想。

“我们之间发生了一些误会，一些分歧还有......他离开了我不知道之后发生了什么，就是这样，尼禄。”

“我们也有一些误会和分什么......所以他离开了。”尼禄忧伤地说，“我只是不想它们死而已。”

但丁没太听懂尼禄的话，但他终于敢把那孩子搂过来在怀里了。他拍了拍尼禄的后背，“听着，他离开肯定不是你的错。是他的错我的错，总之就不关你的事好吗？”

尼禄第一次跟但丁靠得那么近，那感觉似乎和在妈妈的怀里不太一样但也没那么坏。而且他还跟自己说了那么多话，妈妈从来不跟自己说那么多话。尼禄决定相信一次男人的话，他抬起头问：“那我们去找他吧。我们一定要找到维吉尔，好吗？”

看着尼禄率直的眼神，但丁点点头：“我也从没想过放弃。”

可是他却要我照顾你，独自跑去了复仇，真是够残忍的啊，维吉尔。

【双子】

一到夏天，事务所的环境就变得令人难以忍受。特别是当吊顶的风扇开着开着就坏掉，闷热的风从大门倒灌进来，简直可以热得烤熟恶魔。

尼禄边用一本露骨的色情杂志扇着风，边埋怨着说：“这风扇也太旧了吧？什么时候可以换成空调啊？”

“快了，大概下一单吧。我会接单大的。”但丁打了个呵欠，“我记得冰箱里有点冰的，别客气。”

“我怀疑等我打工的钱都攒够了你还拿不出一分钱，老爸。”尼禄说完，他站起来朝冰箱走去。

“真可靠啊，那就拜托你了尼禄。”但丁大笑着说。

“居然不是草莓圣代。”

“去买的时候没货买了别的，是什么来着？哦对了是草莓冰沙。”但丁几乎就要等着尼禄“又是草莓”的调侃，可是并没有。

尼禄拿着一杯冰沙走了出来，摆到但丁的桌前，脸上好像不太高兴。

“你不吃？你不是说热吗。”

“我不吃这个，我讨厌这个。”

“我还真不知道你居然挑食这个，所以其实你跟我一样是圣代派。”但丁下了这个结论，然后开始吃了起来。

“才不是。”尼禄停顿了一下，“他说他不喜欢甜的，我好不容易做好，但结果就是全都融掉了，全都消失了。”尼禄低声重复着“全都消失了。”

很奇怪，明明过去那么多年了，他甚至连母亲的印象都变得模糊，却在打开冰箱看见那些冰沙时全都再次想起来了。是那么鲜明的感觉，甚至鲜明得让他想要呕吐，但跟他人提起时尼禄总是无法说出故事的后半段，曾经和姬莉叶的通信也好，现在跟但丁也是。

他讨厌冰沙，也无法再养任何宠物。

但丁明显地沉默了，“好的，我下次会注意不再买了。”

又来这套了，尼禄也讨厌这样的但丁，不知从什么时候开始，他们不再讨论维吉尔，偶尔提到也只是沉默再加沉默。

但他决定不再追问他们的过往，他很早就明白到每个人都有不想说出口的故事。

“那个金发女人的委托你要怎么办？就是你说的那单大的吗。”

“嗯，那个啊。”但丁随手把剩下的冰沙扔进垃圾桶，他把椅子转了一圈，“我考虑中。放心我们家还没穷到要破产......”

“那个委托有Mundus的线索吧，母亲复仇的对象。不是吗，但丁。”

“嗯哼，看来你打听得挺多的，孩子。”

尼禄走到但丁的桌前，看着他的父亲说：“别拖拖拉拉的，你忘记了我们的约定吗？”

“......好吧，但你得答应我一件事，如果我没回来的话，”但丁边随手拨弄着桌上堆积的披萨外卖盒边接着说，“就放弃找我和维吉尔。”

尼禄摇摇头，“那是我的自由。”他打住但丁想要继续的说辞，“反正你不答应的话我也会找那个女人，委托我也可以接。”

但丁认真了起来，“你在说什么傻话，你——”

“其实你和维吉尔就是双胞胎兄弟吧。”

传奇的恶魔猎人一下子熄了火，“什么？”他问。

“你锁在抽屉的照片我看到了，包括那个金发女人长得很像我的祖母，还有斯巴达有一个双胞胎儿子的事情。其实那个锁坏掉很久了。”尼禄挂着毫不在乎的表情说：“本来就是，当年你根本没理由骗我说维吉尔是你哥哥嘛。”

但丁看着眼前的年轻人不由得苦笑起来，“你倒是接受得挺快，我还以为......”

“还以为什么？难过得要命还是恶心得想死？”尼禄转过了身，他说：“拜托，我都十七了又不是七岁。”

END


End file.
